poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire
''Sora Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire ''is a new movie made by X0209. It will appeared on Google Drive in the future. Plot The movie begins eight thousand years ago with the sinking of Atlantis by a tidal wave accidentally triggered by the Atlanteans themselves. As her people seek shelter, the Atlantean Queen rises into the air and is encircled by a powerful force field which protects the city from the wave. The island then disappears beneath the ocean, leaving nothing behind but a book. In 1914, Sora and his friends meet Milo James Thatch (Michael J. Fox), an aspiring young linguist working in the boiler room at the Smithsonian Institution in Washington D.C., believes that a manuscript known as the Shepherd's Journal will lead to the location of Atlantis. When his request to lead an expedition is denied by the Institution's board, he finds himself contacted by millionaire Preston B. Whitmore (John Mahoney), a friend of Milo's grandfather. The elder Thatch had already located the Journal, and asked Whitmore to give it to Milo. Whitmore asks Milo and Sora and the others to become part of a team to search for Atlantis on a high-tech submarine. Milo and our heroes joins Commander Rourke (James Garner), his second-in-command Helga Sinclair (Claudia Christian), demolitions expert Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini (Don Novello), geologist Gaetan "Mole" Molière (Corey Burton), medical officer Dr. Joshua Sweet (Phil Morris), tomboy mechanic Audrey Ramirez (Jacqueline Obradors), cook Jebidiah Allerdyce "Cookie" Farnsworth (Jim Varney), and cynical communications expert Wilhelmina Packard (Florence Stanley). The sub is sunk by an underwater Leviathan, but the team escapes. After fateful misadventures, they are able to find the underwater entrance to Atlantis. To their amazement, the city still survives in a bubble beneath the earth. They are met by Kida (Cree Summer), daughter of the Atlantean King (Leonard Nimoy). Kida discovers that Milo can read the Atlantean language, long forgotten by her own people. They dive to read ancient underwater murals, and learn about the Heart of Atlantis, which is the source of the power that saved Atlantis from the tidal wave and of the strange blue gems that each Atlanean wears. As they leave the ruins, they are caught by Rourke and the rest of the team, who have turned mercenary and are after the Heart. They find the crystal in a chamber below the King's quarters. Kida is drawn to the crystal and infused with its power. Rourke plans to take Kida to the surface with the help of The Darkness of Terror; Dr. Nefarious, Lawrence, Erol, Le Paradox, Pete and Maleficent. But without the Heart, Atlantis will die. The other team members abandon their plan to steal the Heart, and Rourke leaves them all behind. The King, mortally wounded by Rourke, gives Milo his crystal and begs him to rescue his daughter and save Atlantis. Sora, Milo, the others and the Atlanteans discover how to use the crystals to activate ancient flying machines and they give chase as an air force. Rourke plans to escape through an ancient volcano, but the battle causes the volcano to erupt. Milo returns Kida to Altantis barely ahead of the lava flow, and her life force protects the city from destruction just as her mother's once shielded it from the tidal wave. Milo stays with Kida, determined to restore Atlantis to its former glory. The remainder of the team returns to the surface with Atlantean treasure. For the public, they concoct a tale that they never found Atlantis, and claim that everyone missing had gone down with the sub. Trivia * Dr. Nefarious, Lawrence, Erol, Cyrille Le Paradox, Pete and Maleficent will be working with Rouke in this film. * The Heartless makes a cameo appearence. * The Storyline continues in Sora Goes to Atlantis II: Milo's Return. * This film was dedicated to David Ogden Stiers (1942-2018) who died of Bladder cancer. Category:X0209 Category:Sora's adventures series (X0209) Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Films dedicated to David Ogden Stiers Category:Films dedicated to James Horner